


【伯爵x咕哒男】香皂与玫瑰

by Cyanalter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanalter/pseuds/Cyanalter
Kudos: 3





	【伯爵x咕哒男】香皂与玫瑰

【伯爵咕哒男】

立香君被爱德蒙先生搂在怀中。他不好意思抬头看他的眼睛，只得将脸埋在他的胸口，呼吸着他洁净衬衫上散发出的肥皂的清香。爱德蒙先生的衣领处还残留着玫瑰香水的味道，那是昨天晚上他们一起去吃饭时喷上去的。  
“那个......唐泰斯先生，”立香像发情的小猫一样发出低低的急切的请求声，“不要再欺负我了，快点....帮帮我.......”他努力地凑近爱德蒙的脸，亲吻着他的嘴唇。  
立香君也不知道为什么自己此时此刻会和爱德蒙先生一起躺在御主房间的床上。爱德蒙先生很高大，这张床对他们两人来说确实太小了一点。立香只能两腿分开跨坐在他的身上，才能保证不掉下去。  
“您真是有趣呢，御主。”爱德蒙笑着说道，“才把我召唤出来一个月，就已经急不可耐了吗？”  
“唔......”立香羞得满脸通红。  
“刚开始见到我的时候，您不是觉得我很疯狂，还有点害怕我吗？”爱德蒙用右手抚上立香君裸露的后背，顺着脊椎一直滑到他的臀缝处，然后轻轻地揉弄着立香后面那个小小的紧致穴口，弄得他全身不停地颤抖。那里是少年特有的脂肪与肌肉的乐园，伴随着立香身上特有的若有若无的体香，刺激着爱德蒙的神经越来越兴奋。  
“唐泰斯先生，不要欺负我了......”虽然很讨厌这样的自己，但是立香还是变得眼泪汪汪的。他想用手抓住爱德蒙的右手，但却反被他一把抓住。接着，他感觉到手被皮带紧紧地绑了起来。  
“啊！唐泰斯先生？！”他惊叫了出来。  
“放松，御主，只是防止您乱动罢了。”爱德蒙坐了起来，把被绑住双手的立香的头按到自己胯间，“如果您想让我帮助您，那么就请先让这里变硬吧？”  
“可，可恶......”立香感到耻辱不堪，但是为了引起爱德蒙先生的兴趣，也没有别的办法。他张开嘴，将爱德蒙的那里含进口中。“真大啊......爱德蒙先生真厉害......”他一边用舌头舔舐着，一边暗自感叹。“可恶...我刚刚在想什么.....”他皱皱眉头，拼命控制住自己不要胡思乱想，“沉浸在给唐泰斯先生口x什么的.....这绝对不是我！没错，我只是在给他补充魔力，只是补充魔力而已！！”  
爱德蒙轻松地靠在床头，看着自己两腿间被捆住双手的立香，露出恶作剧般的笑容，轻轻地挺了挺腰。立香感觉他炽热的那里向自己喉咙深处顶去，不由得剧烈地咳嗽了起来。  
“咳咳.....唐泰斯先生，太过分了......”  
“对不起哦，御主？”爱德蒙将立香的脸捧了起来，看着他被眼泪和汗水弄得乱七八糟的脸，笑了笑，接着将他翻身压在身下，“你表现得很好，现在给你奖励吧？”  
立香徒劳地挣扎了几下，但是两只手被反绑在身后，他根本动弹不得。爱德蒙将两只手伸到立香胸前，玩弄着他胸口的那两点。立香刚刚长成大人，胸部的肌肉还没有发育到极致，不过摸上去很紧实，是只在少年身上存在的独特触感。  
“唐.....唐泰斯先生，求求您了.......”立香爽的全身瘫软，已经不在乎低俗的言语，用仅存的力气乞求爱德蒙，“求求您，不要折磨我了......快点进入，快点进入，解放我，让我解脱吧........”  
“御主，您知道吗？”爱德蒙在立香耳边低声说道，“能用 唐泰斯 这个名字称呼我的，也只有您了。”  
“咦......唐.....泰斯先生......”  
“我与那个被救赎的爱德蒙唐泰斯不同。我是罪恶缠身的复仇者，并且曾一度不能接受他人把我认作那个人。是的，在这里的我只是复仇者，是岩窟王，仅此而已。”爱德蒙手中的动作依然激烈，但是语气却变得意外地温柔，“但是，正因为您坚持叫我唐泰斯，所以，我才逐渐接受了这个名字。”  
“什么.......”  
“谢谢您，御主。没有别的意思，就是单纯的感谢而已。”他笑着说道，“您不是说过，虽然我看上去像个喜怒无常的疯子，但是也有温柔的一面吗？在我这种怪胎身上寻找温柔，除了您也不会有别人了吧。”  
立香张开嘴，想对爱德蒙说点什么，但此时此刻是强烈的快感征服着他。他变成了一个只会喘息和呻吟的快感奴隶，感谢的话，安慰的话，一个字也说不出来。  
“没必要对我说什么。”爱德蒙一向淡漠的眼睛里流露出少许的温柔，他将手从立香的后穴抽出来，将自己的那里轻柔地放了进去。  
“嗯啊❤️唐泰斯先生......”立香感觉到炽热的硬物进入了自己，他的腰部控制不住地抽动起来，“这样......您舒服吗？请......请更深入地......”  
“很舒服哦，御主，你很厉害，”爱德蒙垂下眼睛，他银白色的长睫毛半遮住金色的瞳仁，流露出无限的爱意，“仿佛我们的心都嵌合在一起了呢。”  
“唐泰斯先生.......最喜欢了.......”  
“我也最喜欢御主了。”  
随着爱德蒙腰部频率的加快，立香已经快要达到顶点了。一阵释放过后，他和爱德蒙同时达到了高潮。  
“哈啊.....好糟糕......弄得我身上全都是.......”立香一塌糊涂地倒在床上，爱德蒙为他解开捆绑双手的皮带。  
“都勒出红印子了，真是不好意思，御主。”  
“没......没有关系的，只要能让唐泰斯先生舒服.......”立香羞得快要死过去，连爱德蒙的脸都不敢看了。  
“很舒服哦。以后还想和御主来很多次。”  
“哎？！别这么直白啊，好过分.......”  
立香红着脸从床上爬起来，将头靠在爱德蒙胸前。又是熟悉的肥皂和玫瑰的清香，仿佛唐泰斯先生就是由它们组成的一样。  
“你刚刚说的，我都记住了哦。”立香皱着眉头低声说道，“爱德蒙唐泰斯，不会沦为只知道复仇的工具，不会成为恨意的奴隶......我说这些话，只是想拯救你.......”  
哎，其实我也不知道说什么好了。我只是想拯救唐泰斯先生，想让他在这个名为迦勒底的地方，得到幸福而已.......他会得到幸福吗？心里好烦，好乱，好累啊，就让我这样睡去吧。  
“Je t'aime.”爱德蒙突然低下头，轻吻着立香君的额头说道。他柔软卷曲的银白色头发也垂落至立香的额头，蹭的他痒痒的。  
“那个......唐泰斯先生，”立香一惊，羞得满脸通红，说道，“我不太懂法语......这是什么意思？”  
“我爱你。”爱德蒙笑着说。


End file.
